wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elite Guard (Youngblood)
They're back! The Elite Guard has returned! :) LogicEcho (talk) 09:47, April 30, 2019 (UTC) :Please bold the title of the article. I don't want to remind it again. 17:23, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Jäger As far as can be seen, the Jäger have no direct connection with the Elite Guard, so a merger or deletion wouldn't make any sense at all. LogicEcho (talk) 19:01, July 27, 2019 (UTC) :There were no Elite Guard presense in Wolfenstein: Youngblood, but instead we had Jäger which is all female troops instead which looks alike what precieved as Elite Guard, especially on Jäger V. They will start to wear helmet and armor just like concept art on this page.Boggybot (talk) 11:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::But the concept art is specifically identified as Elite Guard? LogicEcho (talk) :::I think they decided to change the name to Jäger. Maybe rename this page into Jäger instead? Boggybot (talk) 00:53, July 30, 2019 (UTC) ::::Hmmm, I'm still not convinced that the Elite Guards and the Jäger troops are one and the same. LogicEcho (talk) 16:23, July 30, 2019 (UTC) :::::Hm. Then please take a look at image on Jäger page. It is 3D glasses collectibles image of Jäger. This is quite the same with Elite Guard pictures before the game has been released, right? Also, There is no Elite Guard appeared in the game. So conclusion here would be devs named newly to Elite Guards this time, and it's Jäger. Boggybot (talk) 02:10, July 31, 2019 (UTC) ::::::Unfortunately the title can't be seen, and the concept art we have is specifically identified as Elite Guard. LogicEcho (talk) 21:39, July 31, 2019 (UTC) :::::::It's part of Soldier (Youngblood) page. The concept art is beta so contents would change in released game. We don't have Elite Guard in the game. Boggybot (talk) 06:03, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::The fact remains that all of the material to date is labeled Elite Guard. I am wondering whether the confusion over what are Jägers and what are Elite Guards is down to some sort of localization foul up? LogicEcho (talk) 17:18, August 1, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::Probably It's only just name, since Jägers in the game pretty much act like Elite Guard in the past games, like moving agile and wearing some sort of rubber suit. Boggybot (talk) 21:56, August 1, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::I think there are distinct Elite Guard and Jäger personnel in-game. (Perhaps one is 'regular' SS and the other part of the Fourth Reich organization?). We really need more clarity from the developers about the overlap if any between the Elite Guard and the Jägers. Unfortunately that could take quite some time, what with the other issues on their plate at the moment. For now I think we should just make a note of the apparent confusion relating to this both in the article here and over in the Soldier (Youngblood) page. LogicEcho (talk) 17:42, August 2, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::You are right. And We should ready to ask about the issue to the devs then. Boggybot (talk) 12:09, August 3, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok, I'll add the notes later when I'm not in such a rush. LogicEcho (talk) 15:45, August 3, 2019 (UTC)